


Neve

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker sempre gostou de ver a neve caindo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neve

Parker se lembra de olhar para a neve de quando era pequena pela janela do orfanato, ela gostava de quando a neve começava a cair, deixava tudo branco e brilhante, fazia tudo parecer mais bonito, tanto que por alguns momentos ela esquecia onde estava, quem era, assim ela imaginava ter outra vida acontecendo no cômodo as suas costas ,ela adorava aquela sensação e ela detestava quando chegava a hora de dar as costas para a janela e voltar para o mundo de verdade onde ela não tinha uma família e ela estava sozinha.

Parker gostava ainda de ver a neve cair ,mas ela não conseguia mais esquecer quem era, no QG eles faziam muito barulho para isso. Nate era como um pai ,no começo ele não gostou muito desse titulo mas não havia mais como negar a esse ponto, ele planejava tudo cuidadosamente e se algo dava errado para algum deles ele sempre culpava a si próprio e ele também consegue hipnotizar as pessoas. Sophie era como uma mãe, uma mãe um tanto disfuncional que você nunca sabia se estava dizendo a verdade ou não, isso muitas vezes se revelou positivo, e algumas outras vezes realmente não positivo, mas mesmo com isso Parker e todos os outros sempre podiam ver o que ela estava sentindo e como ela não tinha medo de ir atrás disso, Parker as vezes pensava que quando fosse mais velha ela queria ser como Sophie. Eliot era como um irmão mais velho ,ele podia matar um homem (ou mulher, ele não tinha esse tipo de preconceito) de 108 maneiras diferentes usando só as mãos , ele gostava de fingir que não se importava com eles mas Parker podia ver que ele agora tinha carinho por todos ali também, e apesar de realmente ser do tipo durão Parker uma vez o pegou chorando no final do filme All dogs go to heaven, ela não contou pra ninguém isso, decidiu que aquele momento era algo que pertencia somente a ela. E Hardison era... bem, Hardison ,ele conseguia hackear qualquer coisa, e gostava de roubar quase tanto quanto ela ,e só se sentia culpado a respeito quando achava que isso talvez fosse magoar a sua "Nana" ,só duas coisas o frustravam e irritavam, a primeira quando a internet ficava lenta na hora de baixar episódios inéditos de Doctor Who e a segunda quando homens aleatórios flertavam com ela ,Parker não sabe definir direito o que Hardison é para ela ,mas sabe que gosta dele mais do que de todos os outros. E ela gosta muito de todos os outros, eles discutem, eles se irritam, eles roubam de ricos malfeitores para dar para os pobres ,eles continuam juntos não importa o que aconteça.

Parker ainda gosta de ver a neve caindo ,mas não se importava mais de virar as costas para a janela, ela gostava de onde estava, ela não estava mais sozinha.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
